Come Again?
by Massinissa
Summary: Some people turned out to have immunity against vampire bites. Is that possible? Arucard and Ceras receive orders to discover the truth. Hellsing is on a brink of saving the world. Again.


**Come Again?  
**  
By Massinissa  
  
- Come again? – Sir Hellsing rose from her chair, her newly lighted cigar now lay forgotten in the ashtray. – Immunity? Against vampire bites? Are you crazy! That is impossible!  
  
- Well, - Ceras shrunk under her Master's Master look. – Nothing seems to happen to those people...  
  
- And, - Arucard cut in. – Some vampires even get sick after they bite them...  
  
- Have you checked that out for yourself? – Integra was now pacing the room. She couldn't believe her ears. She had a feeling those bloodsucking creatures were playing some horrible trick on her.  
  
- I ain't gonna do that! That might be dangerous!  
  
- For you? No way. Nothing can hurt you, Arucard.  
  
- But Master...  
  
- Not a word, - Integra walked up to her table and made some notes on a piece of paper. – Do you two have any idea why that happens?  
  
"Just try and trick me, - she thought angrily. – Just try and do that."  
  
- Well, - Ceras caught herself on beginning her sentence with "well" again, - There must be something in their blood...  
  
Yes, Sir Hellsing had already figured that out. An amazing discovery! It will save humanity from the vampire menace, no doubt about that. Though it will also make Hellsing a useless institution... A useless institution, which had achieved its goal of saving the world! Integra smiled to herself.  
  
- You two will find those people, - she addressed the vampires, - and bring me samples of their blood. Clear?  
  
- Yes, Master, - Arucard said gloomily. He didn't at all enjoy the thought of going on a mission like this. He'll be left with no work to do if the medicine against vampire bites is ever invented. And what a sad destiny awaits the rest of the world's undead... He sighed.  
  
- Ceras? – Integra addressed the female vampire impatiently.  
  
- Yes, sir. The task is clear.  
  
Having said that Ceras turned on her heels and walked out of the office. Her Master followed her.

2222222222222

Fallen leaves were rustling under their feet as the two vampires entered the forest. It was a chilly night and silver light of the full moon above filled the air.  
  
Ceras felt her knees slightly shaking. "What could we possibly meet horrible enough to be afraid of?" – she asked herself. – "Nothing Master couldn't deal with, that's as sure as my death." So why was fear stirring at the bottom of her stomach?  
  
Arucard made a sign for his fledgling to halt. He had just spotted a campfire. For a few minutes he watched it attentively. Dark figures were seated around it motionless.  
  
Slowly the vampires began moving again.  
  
They now were in some fifty meters from the campfire, when a soft and clear voice touched their hearing. They were fascinated by it. The sound of a beautiful song filled the air.  
  
Doubtlessly it was a charming young virgin singing. Her voice was like a pure spring stream, which was given life by the white snowcaps of the Carpathians...  
  
She was singing of endless green fields filled with sunshine, of wind under the eagle's wings, of tall proud horsemen with bright spears and of wise kings, of friendship and loyalty, of the beautiful maiden with golden hair, Eowyn, the shield-maiden of Rohan...

3333333333333

- What the f...  
  
- Lady Integra, please... - Walter was exhausted form trying to calm Sir Hellsing down. – Please, my lady!  
  
- What in the name of the Queen happened to you both! – When she found out the vampires retrieved nothing she was honestly going to shoot them both, but once she saw the pitiful state they were in she changed her mind. They indeed looked horrible.  
  
First of all the undead were as dirty as homeless dogs. Their clothes hang in pieces, here and there revealing bruised and bleeding flash. Fields of Arucard's red hat were pulled on his shoulders, the rest of the hat was missing. His coat was absent completely and wooden shards of different size were sticking out of him. In addition to all that he had a one-hand wooden sword pushed through his left lung and a heavy battle-ax sunken deep into his back. Ceras didn't have a scratch on her face and seemed to have gotten away without any serious damage done to her. Still she was sobbing.  
  
- What in the world had happened to you? - Integra breathed out as she fell back into her chair, an unlit cigar clutched in her hand.  
  
- You see, Master, - Arucard began in a hurt tone, - we were heavily outnumbered... A!!! – Walter had just pulled an ax from his back and was about to do the same with the one-hand sword. – We tried to take some blooAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! – Walter threw a blood stained sword in the corner. – Some blood samples as you told us... - Integra rolled her eyes at that. – And they attacked...  
  
- They were horrible! – Ceras exclaimed, tears pouring down her cheeks. – And they were so many! We barely made our way out of there!  
  
- They are invincible! – Arucard continued as he slowly started to regenerate. – And thy fight likes hell! Anderson is a child compared to them! – The look of horror stood in his red eyes.  
  
Walter was also horrified.  
  
- What is that, Lord Arucard? – He touched a piece of wire, which pierced the vampires lift ear. – Is that silver?  
  
- Hhhhhhhhhh... - the undead groaned as Walter pulled it out. – Yes, - he affirmed. – A guitar string... Third, I believe.  
  
- So, - Lady Integra cut in angrily. – Enough of that. What did you find out? – Her cold gaze was fixed on Arucard.  
  
- Master, - he said with a sigh, - They are nuts. Even I wouldn't drink from that! No wonder those poor vampires who ventured for their blood got sick. Those people attacked us for nothing!  
  
- For nothing? – Sir Hellsing was merciless. – You were trying to bite them, you idiots!  
  
- That wasn't the case, sir, - Ceras came to her Master's help. – They said our fangs looked fake, our eyes were of a wrong color and we didn't in least resemble real vampires. They told us we were a shame to the role players' community and we didn't deserve to be around them... - She sighed heavily. – And when Master started insisting on that he was a REAL vampire, "as real as it gets", he said, well, they attacked us...  
  
Integra couldn't believe her ears. What a shame! Two of Hellsing's best agents beaten up by a bunch of half-wild role players!  
  
- Actually, they were tolkienists, - Arucard corrected her.  
  
- Stop reading my thoughts, you, looser, - she clearly enjoyed saying that. Arucard looked offended to the very essence.  
  
Suddenly a thought cut through Integra's mind. She turned to Ceras.  
  
- I'm impressed, - she addressed the young vampire. – You've regenerated much faster than your master, - Arucard gave her an insulted look. – That's wonderful.  
  
All of a sudden Ceras blushed and a shy smile appeared on her face.  
  
- It's just that they would never hit a woman because it is unworthy of the knights in shiny armor they consider themselves to be...  
  
Unable to bear any more of that sheer idiocy Integra decided it was best to faint. And so she did. 


End file.
